1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information validation systems, and more particularly to access control systems, item-dispensing systems or factory management systems responsive to information recorded on an employee badge, a credit card or other recording medium.
2. Prior Art
Automated control systems responsive to data encoded on recording mediums such as credit cards or employee badges are known in the art. The data has been encoded as raised areas on a card for use with mechanical reading systems employing static contacts, and as optically reflective areas or lines superimposed on a card for use with light source and sensor configurations. Data further has been encoded as punched holes in a card for use with light source and sensor configurations as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,160 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Still further, data has been recorded as magnetically encoded strips and as encoded information written on a card with magnetic ink for use with magnetic reading systems.
The mechanical systems have proved to be unreliable in an environment requiring repeated use on a continual basis because of contact element misalignment and wear.
The optical, magnetic ink and magnetic strip systems have typically employed badge reader swipe means wherein a badge is passed between guide members of an open slot. Such systems have proved to be unreliable because of the multiplicity of hand movements and badge orientations which may occur as a badge user passes a read station.
A further problem area is that the optical reflectors, punched holes, magnetic ink and magnetic strip methods of encoding information on a card or badge may be easily duplicated or altered by unauthorized users.
The present invention is directed to a system of a badge uniquely encoded through the use of bistable magnetic wires, and a badge reader adapted to accept and read such a card, which collectively overcome the problems of the prior systems.